Someone You Love
by Layer
Summary: Abbey and Daisy share an intimate moment, but are interrupted by something a little too close for comfort.  At first.


"Careful, Abbey… you'll poke someone's eye out with that thing…"

"Hahaha. I can't concentrate at _all_ when you say stuff like that!"

Daisy giggled. "I'm sorry. It's just fun to play along."

"… How fun?"

"… two fingers?"

A shared sigh.

"That's… so hot."

"It's cute when… mmph… you use little words like that, Abbey~"

Abbey sat up in the bed, his stroking movement building to a steady pace. He began to feel those doubtful feelings that it would last very long at all.

What a pleasant problem to have.

"Daisy, you've got to talk to me about _it_ again."

"You really like that, huh?" She basked in the attention.

"I want to make love to you so bad."

"You want… yours… to be the fingers in my pussy?"

He cringed at the sound of the word. Not for any reason other than it was gonna make it hard to last. So cute from her lips. "Please, Daisy."

"You need it? This wet little thing? It's kinda messy, Abbey…"

"I'd… I'd clean it up."

She put on her cutest baby voice. "You would? You'd take care of me and make sure I was all clean and nice? Even down there?"

A muffled moan.

"Oh Abbey, you could do more than that if you wanted… you could just press it up against me… slowly enter…. it's really warm, you know…"

He closed his eyes to the evening light, turning his head up to the pillow as his hand pounded up and down. He needed release so bad. _Inside Daisy, preferably._

But this was all he had for now.

"Oh Abbey… you can press it inside, j-just… hug and hold me and make sure I'm okay…" she trailed off, her third finger now joined in the pounding of her dripping vagina. With Abbey, she writhed and groaned.

"Hey Abbey."

It was building. He felt so full, hard, ready to explode. But she eased up.

He didn't know it, but his girlfriend had a cruel smile.

"Hey, Abbey… stop."

He froze. Held it.

"… You want me to talk about the next part, right?"

Groaning, he told her what he needed. "Yes. Inside."

"Then you _have_ to stop touching. Hands off."

"… What are you asking that for?"

She laughed. "I just want to try something, is all."

"Well, okay."

Her voice grew breathy, and she began. "You're going to listen to me, Abbey. I want you to look down at that poor, throbbing cock and let it rest a while. You gotta be honest. Don't touch it, or I'll stop."

He was annoyed but amused. Anything she wanted, he'd try it. "I promise."

"Good. Because it's not going to be fair. I still get to play with mine, you know… that little wet slit. I've got three fingers in it now."

She didn't need to press her ear to the handset to know just what effect her words were having.

She sniggered. "Do you feel the cool air blowing on your cock, Abbey? Does it feel kind of bare? Because you know, I could warm it up… I'd be so happy to just climb on top of you, squat down, nestle it right between my legs…"

Abbey scrunched up his face and wedged his right hand under his back. This was going to be tough.

"I'd _love_ to help you warm it up, Abbey… I could just sit on it and let it sink in, you know? But I'm not sure if that works for such a big cock, so I think I'd probably have to pull my pussy lips apart…"

She followed along with her words, sliding out her fingers so she could mimic the motions of their imagined union. Abbey strained.

"I'd just keep them apart like that, and slowly…" A mock-gasp. (_Not bad_, she thought.) "Slowly… ease my pussy down onto you, taking it an inch at a time…"

Warmth swept over Abbey. The thought of this… taking her, being hers…

"Making it extra wet inside me… I hope that's okay, Abbey, because it might get messy…"

"Oh, god, Daisy. Please."

"Nonono~ Just listen to me tell you. Tell you about how my folds could follow your length all-the-way-down. Just imagine the thought of my pussy swallowing up your whole shaft…"

Abbey was lost in Daisy's words, eyes shut tight as he soaked in the fantasy. The slickness, the depths, her tight little hole with such accommodating, warm lips…

"Do you feel it? Being inside? Taking me in the most special place~" Daisy cooed.

The sensation was palpable. He was fucking her now. It was all the way inside. That warmth and depth and pressure, all at once. He could no longer feel the cool air. She was _good_.

Abbey squirmed. He felt a pressure on his leg. Pleasure turned to shock.

"… Ahh!"

A familiar brown mop of hair was nestled between his crotch. Sucking, sucking.

Daisy continued. "Tell me you feel the wetness. Tell me what you…" He didn't hear any more.

He lost his grip, freezing up. The corded phone rolled off his pillow and hung from the bedside.

Molly looked up, her mouth briefly stuffed with Abbey's cock before he quickly withdrew, his mouth as agape as his sister's.

_First thing._ He pushed Molly away and grasped for the phone.

"I… I… have to go… _uhsomebodycamein_. Night."

"Ni-nigh—" The call cut off before Daisy could even comprehend what happened.

And now.

"What are you **_DOING?_**"

"I was…" Molly looked up, stunned.

He was blushing deeply. "Seriously! You—you—can't!" He bundled up the sheets to cover himself, his erection rock hard and… _uncomfortably moist._

Insistently, Molly put her hand on Abbey's leg and started to rub it. "But I thought you would like…"

He interrupted her immediately, bunching up the covers, sitting away from her at the other side of the bed. "No! You can't! I'm… this is embarrassing… I'm…"

With a sullen expression, she rose, realising she overstepped a line.

Abbey rubbed his thumb against his forehead. "You just— you just can't do anything like that to me, ever!"

Crestfallen, his little sister winced at a tone she hadn't expected. Turning her head in anguish, Molly ran out of the room without a further thing to say.

"Just… ugh…" His fourth or fifth attempt, and Abbey still couldn't find the words to say.

He watched as the door shut behind her.

_Um._

… It was past her bedtime anyway. His mind swimming, he decided not to call out to her.

_She can go to bed. But… what on earth do_ I _do, after all that?_

He shuddered at the cold, turning on his side. Looked at the phone. The door's keyhole.

_Have to be more careful. What was I thinking._

He let it subside. He tried not to think about the wet sensation which lingered on his skin.

_Unbelievable._

_… was it all just…? Ugh._

Not a lot of sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>FRIDAY<strong>

He barely saw Molly that morning. A fleeting glance as she packed her bag seemed to hurry her even more. (He didn't especially want to have a conversation himself.)

The whole day the episode plagued his mind.

"Were you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. It was just Jana going to the bathroom."

"Nobody saw you?"

He didn't like to lie to that face. "Nobody caught me." _(Words carefully chosen.)_

"That's good nobody saw, because… you know." Daisy hugged his arm, smiling mischievously. "_My_ Abbey."

They were a sweet, affectionate couple, but real life was a bit more intimidating than the phone. Needless to say, their phone fantasy was still some time off from becoming physical reality. Kisses were the closest they got, really.

He treasured her kiss either way, though it didn't do much to settle his churning stomach. What _would_ he do tonight?

* * *

><p>As it turned out, not much.<p>

Molly's door closed behind her. Abbey couldn't help but make smalltalk at the dinner to cover up a suspicious silence.

He couldn't work it out, though. She looked at him occasionally, but was she angry or upset?

_Maybe just weirded out._

He knew he had to talk to her about it. But not tonight. He'd spent too long at the library making excuses not to come home, anyway.

Procrastination in full effect. It was time for bed.

Daisy. He had to think of her. He needed release, especially after yesterday. Wasn't up to a phone call, though.

Maybe he could just…

He eased his head back, cusped his balls, and started to pump his hand over the hardening length.

_Ahh._

Those folds. That warmth. He wanted it. He'd do it sometime. He'd have to make it special… and, um, get the spermicide and condoms. She told him. But…

He relished the thought of her hand on his cock, rolling on a plastic sleeve. Even that was an amazing thought, so long as it was her hand. His beautiful Daisy.

He wanted her pussy so bad. To be inside. It'd… just be… that feeling of warm wetness. All those things she said.

He knew it now. To feel the air blow over moistened skin was simply…

_My sister sucked me off._

_What the fuck._

He softened up and gave up on the gratification. How couldn't he?

Bunched up under the sheets, gazing at the door again. He slept. Guarded.

* * *

><p><strong>SATURDAY<strong>

That was the end of the school week. He was glad. An opportunity to fix things. To have that big brother moment. He hoped he could work it out.

He was called out by Janet to help water the garden and wash dishes. He didn't mind it. He had time to consider what to say and how to say it. She was only 10, so… what do you say?

Something else was gnawing away at him. Kind of annoying when even Daisy was interrupting his attempts to masturbate. Now this. He held onto it during the day.

He didn't get a lot of rest until the late evening. He saw Molly a few times. She seemed a little less distant, but still too timid to say hello. Between some scouting affair and a visit to a friend's place, he wasn't sure exactly when he'd get his chance to corner her.

Abbey knew he had to talk to his sister at some point.

But… first things first. Some time alone. Since Daisy, he had really gotten use to relieving his hormonal urge, and it was hard to go back from that…

He shook Molly out of his mind, and looked for a place to relieve himself. Images of Daisy that other night. Her legs apart, phone pressed against her face, her fingers… _Oh god._

It was dark, but the bedroom was bad news. So he went to the second bathroom, and started to rebuild the picture Daisy painted in his mind.

He wasn't an overly hormonal teenager, but there was something about her saying those words for him, and just for him… her "pussy"… the sweet, loving way she described intercourse… her passion for doing so… it was remarkable, special, oh so hot.

This was the release he needed.

He was so glad to have her. He leant back against the toilet cistern, jerking at a steady pace. Finally, he'd get a chance to come. God damn. He needed it.

"Abbey? What are you doing!"

A fleeting shadow, and the bathroom door quickly closed behind it.

Abbey immediately grabbed a towel to cover himself.

"What the hell! I'm in the bathroom, can't you knock?" He was blustering and glaring and tensed up and blushing all at once.

With a strange manner, Molly walked to the centre of the bathroom and looked plaintively at him. "You're not using the toilet."

_Wait. Could that be…_ guilt _on her face? What is she feeling?_ It was the first time they'd actually spoken after what happened.

He came to wonder how long she'd been waiting behind the door before bursting in. He made sure he was comfortable under the towel. Maybe this strange scenario was the time to nip it in the bud. So to speak.

"Um… Molly. We need to talk about the other night."

She frowned. "I'm sorry."

Still not sure of her intentions, he looked over his little sister. "Growing up" but still so short.

"I guess you shouldn't be expected to know about all these things…"

Her head cast down at the floor, she seemed genuinely churned up about it. "I'm… I'm really sorry! I didn't know I'd make you mad…"

_What to say._ He considered a lecture about privacy, but Abbey knew better. Molly was polite, she knew what she was doing. He needed to address the root issue.

"So why are you so curious?"

"Well, uh. I saw a book. Emma showed me it in the library."

"A book about sex?"

"… S-sex? Um, yeah."

_Oh. So maybe she was just confused._

"She said it was funny to look at and when I slept over last weekend her sister told us more about it and so I guess I knew stuff that I wasn't…"

He blushed, deeply. "That's how you learned how to do that… thing the other night?"

"Well, the book didn't have that. Emma's sister told us about it."

A little weird, but Abbey was intrigued. "Her sister did it to her boyfriend, and he really liked it, and Emma was saying that she was always talking about it and it was annoying he wanted it so much but it made him so happy and I thought I wanted you to be happy and…"

Abbey started to interrupt the childish run-on sentence, but was overcome by the chatter.

"… and I am sorry that I did it bad because I really tried and I saw you there just doing stuff to it and I wanted to…"

Molly looked up, finally, with an innocent smile. "I wanted… to help?"

_"Did it bad"_? Abbey felt the memory, and couldn't help but twitch.

"Umm, Molly. You… um. You did a… great job." _What am I saying._

"Really?" She beamed.

He sort of understood it now. He tried to phrase things properly. "Molly, it wasn't _that_ that I got upset about. It was more just… you're my sister, you know, and I love Daisy…"

"I love you and Daisy! You're great!" Heartened, she clung to him. They'd both kind of forgotten he was seated on a toilet.

"Um, Molly, I don't think you understand what I mean."

"She's always so nice to you, too! Does she do it, with the mouth?" She innocently made a gesture to make clear "the mouth".

_…_

His 10 year old sister. He grumbled. "Molly, I don't think we should even _talk_ about it. Not like that."

Sensing that same old tone she knew from that selfless big brother of hers, the precocious girl stood back and asserted herself.

"Abbey, I want to help you! Emma's sister said all this stuff about sex and how it's good and I want to do it for you, whether you like it or not!" She put her foot down, kind of theatrically.

Abbey couldn't help but laugh a little at her naiveté. _She was treating sex like a chore on the roster-board!_

She ignored the laugh and sat beside him, her face brimming with confidence. "You deserve to be happy! Let me try it again."

He knew it was really terrible, but something about the situation and her earnest approach made him smile. His cock stirred, unavoidably, still rock hard under the towel.

He cringed at the thought. "You're sweet to think all that, but you should leave that stuff until you're older, and do it for a boyfriend."

She glared at him.

"Believe me, Molly, it's not something girls do all that eagerly, for a lot of reasons. Even with people they really love."

She refused to take the hint. "I'm old enough! I can do anything if I want to. And I told you, I love you! "

He remembered how defensive she got about her age.

So he insisted on the second idea. "But I'm not your boyfriend."

"You're my brother!" She hugged him, again. "And you're sweet and kind to me!" She pouted, remembering the harsh shove at the end of his session with Daisy the other night. "Almost always."

He felt her hand slip under the towel.

"Please! I just want to learn about it, okay?"

_This is only going to get worse!_

He considered the situation. "Um… hold on. Don't touch it."

Sensing some kind of compromise, Molly obediently withdrew her hand.

He knew this would get complicated if she left the room in tears. He didn't have anything to hide, except… well… how do you explain it?

He worried whether he could ever use a phone without embarrassment again if anyone found out what he was doing with Daisy.

So he ventured.

"I don't know if you know the full story. Like. This is not something that brothers and sisters normally share. That's… really weird."

"But can I look?"

"I don't think you get it! You can't even look. Not at mine. A boyfriend's, maybe. It's weird."

Her voice wavered. "W-why not!"

"Uhh… because you can't!" He tried to do better, but the prospect of explaining gene mixing and normative social values and the value of family structures to a 10 year old wasn't particularly appealing at this time. His mind was racing.

"Because why?"

"Um… well, the main reason is that if family members have babies together, they come out sick and unhealthy. That and it's just weird, you know?"

She looked down in concentration. _That… sounds serious, I guess._ She decided not to argue the point. "Alright."

Molly sighed, her enthusiasm crushed by Abbey's irritated insistence. But she didn't really believe him.

"I'm sorry, Abbey."

Abbey was unsure what to say, as she walked out, leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

><p><em>I guess that was a look of guilt. She was feeling guilty. But over… over that?<em> His mind reeled. She seemed to really take the idea of not being able to please him badly.

_Should I just tell her how good it felt? Isn't that weird as hell?_

He wasn't sure how to fix the problem. He needed to cheer her up, and let her know that they should go for ice cream or play a video game or something to have fun together.

Sex _wasn't_ an option, as much as this Emma girl might have implied to her suggestible mind. Surely she'd trust him if he explained it right. He needed to gather himself.

No longer needing the bathroom for anything but a splash of cold water on his face, Abbey opened the door and walked to his sister's room, towel in hand, only to see her quietly sobbing on her bed.

_Oh, no._ He sat down and hugged her tight.

"Molly. Molly. It's okay. It's okay. I think you got me the wrong way."

She sniffled. "I-I'm s-sorry I messed up. I didn't want to do anything b-bad."

He held her tight. "You're actually being really sweet, the way you're thinking about it. You just don't know enough about this stuff yet."

"Yeah. It's… just stuff I heard." She was still shaking, but looked up to her brother for reassurance.

"So is that okay? I don't want things to be all sad between us. I don't want you to be upset, just because of some weird stuff you heard Emma talking about."

Molly snuggled against him. "It's not! I'm not… s-sad." She put on a brave face. "But Abbey, I still wanna know."

He sighed in resignation. _I guess I can give her "the talk" if she really wants to hear it._ "About what? Stuff from that book?"

"Kinda. Like what sex does."

"Well, I can tell you what I know."

She released the hug and sat apart from him, expectantly. "No, I want to see you do what you were doing when I came in."

_… Oh._ "But Molly, that's…"

He didn't even need to look at her to know the heart wrenching expression on her face. _Is there any way I can win?_

"… Okay. If you're curious about how it works. Just this one time."

He knew he was taking a risk, and couldn't shake the icky feeling. But… she wanted to see, and it's not like she'd have much to do with it… and then… she'd know, right? No more curiosity. That'd be that.

She smiled brightly as Abbey pulled away the towel, revealing an erection that hadn't gone down since she caught him in the act.

He wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly jerked. He was blushing immensely, but the guilt he expected from the strange situation didn't really hit him. _I suppose I'm just like a live sex ed lesson right?_

"So… you just pull at it? Over and over?"

He squirmed, barely pulling at it. "Yeah. It feels kinda good. Did you read about sex, or sexual intercourse, or…"

"Fucking!"

"… what?"

"That's what Emma's sister said. That's when it goes inside, right?"

Abbey groaned. "Uh, yeah, I guess so. That's kind of a mature word to use, though."

She leered. "I'm mature!"

"I guess you are. But… do you see what I'm doing? This is about it. You do it for a while, and then you… um…" He cringed. "You come, and then it feels really good, and you clean up."

Her eyes were wide. "Is… Is the feeling of pulling kind of like a mouth on it? Going up and down?"

_…_

He was starting to regret this.

"Yeah, but it's not meant to be _as good_. I talk to Daisy about it sometimes. A girl doing that kind of thing makes it exciting, kind of like how when girls do it on their own…."

He looked at her face as his sentence trailed off. She was sitting up, excited and curious at the movements of his hand along the organ. She caught him looking at her pursed lips.

She whispered. "Do you… do you want me to do it again?"

Abbey expected her to say something like that. His younger sibling didn't quite understand the concept of compromise.

"No way! The deal was, you watch me, and then you don't have to be curious about me anymore."

Anxious, Molly whined. "But I gotta do something to help!" She bounced back and forth. "I'm just sitting here. I want to see you have the feeling. And when… what was it? Come?"

She put his hand on his thigh before he could react.

A really soft hand. He kept jerking.

It helped.

"Mm… er… well, you can do that if you really want to feel like you're helping. But that's it. Just watch."

They sat for a moment, Abbey building himself up, his sister's hand on his thigh, her face ever closer to the action.

But she wasn't satisfied with just his thigh. She moved her palm up to cup his balls.

_… Oh god._ Abbey moaned deeply, the exquisite feeling of a tiny feminine hand hard to deny. Especially when it was the first… he'd had…

"This is… this is…" he mumbled a response, as Molly began to alternately lift and rest her fingertips, gently tickling him.

She smiled, and it only took a glance down to remind him. This was his sister. Ten years old. Hand on his balls.

_This is Molly, damn it!_

He had to stop. He shoved her away. "This is terrible! What have you got me doing?"

This time, she pushed back. Her hand still grasping for sensitive parts of his body.

She was taking a stand, this time. "You keep saying it's _bad_ and _weird_! Why!"

"B-because, Molly—"

"I guess you hate me!"

_… A little sister thing to say, I guess._ "No, I don't hate you! Why would you think that?"

"Then you're being _stupid_!"

Abbey felt awful. He needed release. _And of all the_ multiple _times…_

Molly looked up at him.

"I don't care about weird stuff, Abbey. I love my brother! And I'm _not_ immature! I know what you were saying to Daisy. I know what you want to do."

Abbey was surprised by her sudden clarity of expression. _Maybe she was letting on more than I—_

Determined, Molly got back into position. She wanted to do all she could for him.

Her mouth met his cockhead and she began to suck.

This was it.

The end of his determination.

This time he just needed release, the once.

_Oh god._ She felt her lips roll back and forth over his cock. She took him surprisingly deep, given her limited experience.

"Molly… I…" She quickened her pace, slurping and sucking hard at her brother.

"I'm not going to last long…"

She steadied herself, knowing what was to come.

His first blowjob. He couldn't last very long.

Her mouth slid back and forth, clumsy but earnest, at once juvenile and consummate.

In the tight vacuum, he came. Spurted shot after shot. The pent up demand of three days.

_Relief._ Finally. He looked down to see his cute little sister, eyes wide, frantically gulping and sucking and taking in air. A proud look.

Abbey eased up, looking down to see his palm had semi-consciously moved to rest on the back of Molly's head as she finished the job.

She let up. He… tried to make the best of it.

"Mmph… ah… um… Now… that's 'coming', right?" She licked her lips. "It wasn't too weird, except… I guess it tastes weird…"

Abbey looked at her, horrified. He couldn't believe the situation he found himself in. It was so… pornographic! Why was he so stupid? Alternately yes and no and yes and…

She didn't catch his expression. Molly was looking down at her sticky hand, licking the last of the mess from the corner of her mouth.

Thinking quick, and knowing what another outburst would cause, he hugged Molly with a faked warm smile.

"Thanks. You did really well." (And then more of a real warm smile:) "It… it was kinda cool that you swallowed. I didn't know you knew about that."

She smiled back. "I'm not a kid, you know!"

"Just, uh… don't take this badly, 'cause I gotta go study, okay? I can't… be here all night."

"Aww."

"Just don't… talk to anyone about this until later, okay?"

He slinked out of her room.

_Oh god._ He made it out without upsetting her.

Back in his room, he made a lame attempt to pull out his school books.

_Kind of hard to concentrate on geography after all that._

His mind was swimming. (Again. He wondered if there'd be a point where his thoughts would ever be in order again.)

_Did I just… commit a crime? What did she want out of that? She knew that was a one and only thing, right…?_

_Was that so weird and bad?_

He covered his face. _She was so eager… she wouldn't let up. And she's just 10!_ He thought back a few years. _I didn't even know what oral sex was until I turned 12. And it all sounded gross back then._

A realisation dawned on him.

_Wait._ That determination, that unrelenting dedication to it all.

_This must have been some kind of dare._

_Well, I guess she got me._

_How could I have been so stupid. And abusive. How could I hesitate._

Whatever distorted sense of morality his hormones inspired had evaporated, now. He had a moral obligation to be better than this.

_"Big brother." That's what you say to a role model, not a creep._

He put his books into the desk drawer and closed it. He went back to her room, confident he had worked it out but sheepish and worried about failing her test.

"I think I got it, Molly. Good work." He sighed, waiting for her smile. He knew how girls that age talked.

Only, a look of confusion.

"What do you mean, Abbey?"

"Emma dared you to do that to me, didn't she?"

"What? No! I wanted to do it. I told you…"

_Oh._ "So she… made you feel like you had to, or something?"

"It was Emma's sister. After she told us all that stuff her boyfriend came in and took her away."

_Wait, what?_ "Huh? What was going on that night?"

"He said she was… I guess she was real thirsty?"

Abbey was puzzled. "You're not talking about any of this sex stuff again, are you?"

She hadn't quite made the connection yet. "He said she had too many drinks and that Emma and I shouldn't listen to that kind of stuff until we're older. He said that kids shouldn't hear about it."

_I think I see now._

"And let me guess, you had to prove him wrong."

Molly pondered whether it was true. "… Kinda. But it sounded so nice and I wanted you to feel it."

"Just out of the blue?"

She bounced. "Well, you did help me a lot last weekend! So now I don't owe you anything more for it!"

Abbey recalled the science project from a week ago, and how he couldn't help but spend two hours editing grammar and rewriting parts of her report after seeing how great her idea was.

"Abbey, I want to make you happy! I really do!" It was a simple equation for Molly.

He had to make things clear. "Then help me with chores."

She pouted. "That's what you made me do last time I asked you to do homework."

"Molly, they're not the same kind of thing."

He sighed, trying to settle things. "But, uh, you did it anyway, and… it was really nice. But it's a one-off, okay? We can't—"

A wide smile. "You liked it~"

"Uh… yeah. But I'm not meant to. I'm trying not to think about you that way and we can't talk about it like this any more. It's better to leave it."

She sucked her thumb. "I tried to be gentle."

He squirmed. _Did she know what she was doing?_

Recognising that she needed no such protection, she tried to reassure him. "Abbey, you are really way too worried! I was just having fun. You don't even have a good reason to say it's bad!"

Faced with her irreproachable spirit, Abbey's characteristic moral certitude didn't last him very long at all.

"If anyone knew…"

"I won't tell Jana or anything. It's for you only."

That smile. It was kind of… kindhearted and sweet, even if it was what it was. He leant against her.

"You're a really sweet sister. You're incredibly nice to me."

He continued, gripping her arm. "And I know you don't understand it, but I feel really crappy for letting something like that happen to you. Something I did."

She snuggled into his chest. "Mm. I love you! You know how I got an award for that project and so I owed you for it… but I love you for everything else too!"

The warmth of her body was a good feeling. Her voice was warm, too. She was such a cheerful girl.

"People talk about their big brothers and say they're mean but you're always sweet and nice to me and you take care of me."

She was too good to him, really. What did Mike know about little sisters being bratty and annoying? Molly was wonderful.

"I just don't want to ever make a mistake that really hurts you. You're the one person who's been with me since before I can remember."

He gave her a big, brotherly hug. "I want to take care of you, but that doesn't mean doing everything together."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Abbey immediately realised the terrible risk this involved.

But his heart was filled with so much warmth for this complicated, troublemaking thing beside him.

"Uh… well, I can lay here for a while…"

"Come on, we always used to sleep like this!" She pulled him back to the bed, tossing the cover to the side.

He had some hesitation, knowing he couldn't be sure what to expect of himself. They stopped sharing a bed years ago. But it was warm, and her bed was soft, and… it was kind of like the old days. The good part of the old days.

He snuggled down beside her, thinking of the surprisingly kind words his sister had for him. He held her close. _She's so special. If she wants me to sleep with her, she deserves it._

He tossed the cover over them both.

Shuffled down. Kissed her head. One arm around her shoulder, their heads on the same pillow.

He drifted off to sleep. Smiling.

* * *

><p>Abbey woke up, and his cock was wet.<p>

He wasn't sure who started it, but they were grinding.

Automatic.

Consciousness came to him, but he kind of… couldn't help it. She was _actually moist_, and moving against him.

Alarm set in.

_Is she awake? Am I? Why can't I…_

Her warm body.

Not just hormonal.

She wasn't just anybody.

Molly moaned to him. "Please… it's not a dare… I love you… rub it…"

He wasn't sure if she knew what they were leading to. He couldn't help but rub, and he put his arm around her side to feel.

He had mostly woken up by now. He had to be responsible. Some kind of responsible.

"You… you know what this is, right?"

No response from the small, soft girl grinding against his crotch.

"Sex."

She opened her eyes. "Real sex?"

"It's… about to be." _And… ugh._

He decided to give up the pretences. She thought and spoke literally, why couldn't he?

"I really want to do it with you right now." He bit his lip. "I want to push inside you. But that's… it's really wrong for me to even think that. It'd be a lot worse than what we did already."

She was filled with pride at the thought, but sensed his serious tone. "Why?"

"It's how… um. when brothers and sisters do this, they have unhealthy babies."

"Oh, I'm not having a baby."

"How do you know?"

"I won't make one."

"… It doesn't really work like that. Have you, um, had your period?"

Molly remembered something Jana said a few months ago. _Blood or something?_

"Oh, I don't have that!"

Abbey sighed. "Well, I guess you're right that you won't make a baby."

The tip of his cock was nestled against something incredibly soft. Wet. _Incredible…_

He tried to straighten out his thoughts.

"I just want you to understand. It's not right between brothers and sisters. Same with parents and kids. Even if there's no baby… it's something weird. People say it's something you can't do."

"Except you have sex with someone you love! It's for that, isn't it?"

She was so adorable. He couldn't help it. He kissed the back of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too… Please…"

Using all of his willpower to fight the desires wrought by the slick, tiny lips he continued sliding against, he tried to hesitate. "And because I love you, I'm meant to just cuddle you and that's it! You're my sister!"

Some pangs of guilt followed.

"And… I have Daisy. If I do this, it should be with her."

Molly lay silent. _Did mentioning Daisy annoy her?_

He tried to reason with the incredible urge to push. "We… maybe you could do that thing with your mouth, a second, final, time…"

She was determined about this. "But that's not sex. I want sex, I want to show you!"

"Show me what?"

"That I love my brother a lot! I don't have a boyfriend and I know you have Daisy but I…"

Molly paused, and began to curl up tight. "I don't want you to forget me!"

Taken aback, Abbey snuggled closer. "Why… would I forget you?"

"Because you're growing up, Abbey."

"Jeremy forgot Emma."

He recognised the name.

"Oh, wait, Emma's _his_ sister?"

"They… they… used to be best friends, and then… he got into high school, and that was it, they didn't play together, they never talked…"

He sort of saw her point, but the smooth curve of her behind pressed against his lap reminded him that this was far from an ordinary way to have a conversation about growing up. "You don't have to do this kinda stuff to stay close to someone."

"But I want to. I want to be like a girlfriend. Not someone you forget about."

Abbey groaned, feeling her body. His hands moved down to rest on her stomach.

"You're 10… you're my sister…"

"Am I ugly? Do I feel bad like this?"

"No, you're… driving me crazy…"

He had to vent it out to her. "I mean, Daisy let me do some stuff, but I've never felt a whole body beside me in bed like… well, not since you were like 5, and that wasn't anything like this…"

"I'm grown up now!" She pressed herself close against him, once again bringing his straining cock to rest against her wet entrance.

"Nngh… not all that much…"

"I want it, please…"

He was growing impatient with himself. _JUST MAKE A DECISION._

"I… um…" _One last try._ "The first time you do this is something you are meant to sometimes regret, that it's normal to have second thoughts about after the moment is over…"

She nodded, not really caring for all the warning.

"Being with you right now means I am already thinking terrible things and I need your help to finish… but let's not do it this way. The first time you have sex with someone is a special thing and you can only give your first time to one person…"

"Abbey, you're that person…"

She did it. She pushed down, his head slipping between the two wet lips, pressing a half-inch into her tiny passage.

She groaned at the intrusion. "… Is that… right? I don't really know… but I… mmph… but do it quick, though, cuz the book said it stings!"

This was it. No return. "Molly, if I push in, what do we do tomorrow?"

She was grunting, but her moistness and still-intact hymen meant she wasn't yet feeling the brunt of the pain. "Take me out for icecream!"

"Seriously! You want me to break up with Daisy? We'll pretend it never happened? We'll do it all the time? What are you thinking?" He closed his eyes, savouring the intense feeling.

"I want you to do it as much as you want. I want you to be close to me forever and ever."

"And Daisy?"

"You're really great together. I want to help you with her. When you're on the phone."

_Oh god._

He pushed.

Incredible tightness. It helped that she was so eager. Though 10 years old, Molly was precocious in a number of ways. She didn't tell Abbey that she'd checked online for sites about puberty and had started to work out how to play with herself. It didn't compare to this, though. She had never been wetter in her life.

And still, terrible pain.

Her vagina was slick enough to allow for a quick push, but a combination of ruptured skin and the incredible pressure on her lower body caused her to immediately raise her hand to her mouth to cover her scream.

"Molly… are you okay?"

She was panting. "It's… It's o—" She gasped again, unable to finish the sentence.

Abbey felt the entire length vanish deep within her. He was still. She wanted him to take it fast, but now he did, she needed to settle.

"It's okay, Molly. Just wait for it to feel normal."

He kissed her neck, and stroked his hand down her slight, delicate body. "I love you."

She was still heaving, but mumbled out "I love you too" as her body got used to the intrusion, the first one of her life.

Abbey's first, too. He felt a mixture of deep, romantic love for his sister alongside a particularly more unsettled feeling.

"I don't think it's going to feel normal."

His cock twitched, the reminder of the size difference in her tiny body more than a little exciting. "I'm sorry. But… it's getting better now, right?"

He began to ease his cock out of her. She shivered.

"Oh, Abbey… do it slowly. I want to feel it for real."

She was very slick. Dripping wet, at this point. He began to make love to her. His sister. The girl he loved.

"Mmmph… mmm…" It was a tough feeling for Molly, who had all sorts of reasons to hide the pain… even though it was incredibly tough to do so. She wanted to be strong and yet…

"Mmm…"

_The first good feeling since he pressed in…_ Molly squirmed, as Abbey once again filled her passage, stimulating her opening and giving her a feeling of warmth inside that… helped a little.

Abbey struggled to keep the right pace. This was his first time too, but his focus was solely on Molly's comfort. He wanted to make it good for her, as without that, it couldn't possibly be good for him.

He kept a slow rhythm. Sliding in, until resistance, sliding out, until he felt that familiar stickiness on his tip.

"Do it… f-fuck me…"

He kept up the pace, moving his hands from around her waist up to her budding breasts.

Silently, he kept pushing in, and sliding out, and pressing her closer, and rubbing those small mounds, and breathing moist air against her neck.

He was dedicated to her now. No regrets, not at this time. It felt better than anything he ever experienced before, and she was smiling, sighing happily now, begging him for more…

"Big brother… I'm going to be here for you… and you're going to be mine and never leave me…"

Bucking against her slender body, he tried his chances with the sort of question with which he'd provoke Daisy. "And why wouldn't I leave you?"

She paused. "Because… because you love me, silly! And I love you!"

"Oh, of course. But I guess I was thinking of something a little more… warm…"

Molly began to take Abbey's lead, grinding her own body against his, moving her tight channel up and down over his thick, throbbing cock. "You mean, like this, Abbey? You think… you'd not want to do this again?"

"Oh god." _Ever the precocious one._ Abbey was straining. An earlier blowjob didn't temper his need to ravage his little sister's pussy. She pushed back and forth against his crotch at an increased pace.

Abbey moaned. "Whatever we've done now, we've done, and… I think what you said is right…"

She kept moving, a small yelp from her lips as he reached the hilt.

Heavy breathing. "Y-You'll get used to this over time, okay? I'll make it feel good every way I can…"

"Yeah…"

"But we'll have to keep it quiet… it's something I do kind of deal with often, and now if I have you to help me…"

Amidst the pain of her brother's intrusion, she grinned. "I… I can't wait, Abbey…I'll suck it or we can do this or anything…"

"But I have to make you feel nice too." He lunged forward.

She cringed again, his pressure fuelling the burning sensation in her loins.

"I know that you're not feeling too great right now. That's what they say about the first time."

"Um… t-they're right."

He smiled. "But I can do stuff for you too. Like… licking it. And next time we do this, it will feel tons better." A smoother push, this time.

She closed her eyes in a blissful smile. "Mm… that sounds cool… it does kind of feel good with you on top of me, though…"

"I still need to fill you properly."

She tilted her head. "Is this where you come?"

He bucked against her, building to a steady, faster pace. "Yeah. I need to put all of it inside you."

"D-do it." She felt some relief at the idea that it'd all be over soon, but… that feeling… maybe a bit of liquid warmth would ease it…

Abbey moaned.

He gently pinched a nipple between his two fingers, and buried his face in the nape of her neck. He pulled her super close against him ,and began to pound at her.

"You're… the nicest… sister a brother could have…"

Molly moaned, the faster pace stimulating her more and more. "I love you… Let me take care of this… do it inside. Do it…"

He felt the feeling rise up within him. "I'm going to flood you, you know."

"Do it. Do what you need to do. I'm here for you, big brother…"

_God. The girl he loved. Her tight, ten year old pussy sliding up and down on his entire length. Her mellifluous voice saying sensual things. He had to. He just…_

_Groan._ "I'm there…"

He lifted her up, pulling her light body up against him as he pumped faster and faster into her. She wasn't quite like a doll, her writhing legs kicking at the air and sometimes drawing him deeper as they wrapped around him, but she had the weight of one. Her tight pussy slid back and forth, pulling and sucking at his length as he felt one twitch, and then another, culminating in one — final — push.

Shots of sperm flowed into Molly, her undeveloped, untouched interior now soaking in her brother's incestual deposit. As he pulsed, she moved to get her brother's cock extra deep inside her, deeper than was comfortable in her young opening, but it was the right depth for what she felt…

Utter love and devotion. Her brother.

The boy who would always take care of her.

She'd always take care of him.

As he heaved with relief and satisfaction, she snuggled back against his body. And like that, in silence, the sweaty, exhausted siblings began to fall asleep again, her tight preteen tunnel gripping Abbey's softening length. Her body held it inside for the rest of that night.

* * *

><p>They weren't ever caught. Of course, Abbey and Molly were smart about things.<p>

Most things. They did wake up the next morning in shock, but only because the blood between her legs looked less like hymen and more like menstruation to her inexperienced eyes. Abbey soon worked that one out.

He did convince Molly to ask Janet for the pill, as a result of the scare. As much as Abbey let go of his concern for how right or wrong it was to be with his sister in this way, he knew without a doubt that a baby would be terrible for all sorts of reasons. It was just for release. And to be close. And they were close.

It didn't take long for Molly to develop a sexual expertise that would shock and awe her friends in later years. Abbey wasn't the horniest of teens, but with a warm, loving sister who so often snuck into bed with him at night for snuggles and "other stuff", they got pretty adventurous.

Abbey sort of reconciled things with Daisy. His girlfriend, who he saw every day and went out on dates with and invited over whenever he could. Of course, he loved her! She was his sweetheart. Special in a different way.

She wasn't ready to go much further than making out, really, and who was he to force her?

But he loved the phone sex. Molly was getting particularly good at quiet blowjobs, and was always willing to sink her tight, tiny pussy down onto Abbey if the situation called for it. They talked, and while Abbey did his best to relay the intense feeling of penetration to his girlfriend… it was always a bit of a cruel trick as to the real reason her dirty talk turned Abbey into an exhausted pile. A little sister helps a lot.

Things didn't last with Daisy for too long.

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Molly, either. A sweetheart isn't the same as your own flesh and blood. She was ready to help, and always kind hearted and caring, but graduation left her with different priorities. They had their own independent lives.

Molly was his rock, though, and Abbey hers.

* * *

><p>The sex tapered off as the years passed. A new girlfriend here, a boyfriend there… there was no need for as much release.<p>

Though, on occasion, Molly still enjoyed waking him up in the middle of the night by using her mouth on a familiar soft organ.

It was strange. She might have been 10 years old when she first suggested it, but she was right about how special a pair they were. It was hard to find a brother and sister closer than Abbey and Molly. Whatever was going on in their lives, there was something to their strange secret that always kept them emotionally intimate in ways other siblings weren't.

It was traumatic when Abbey moved out of home, but they always kept in touch. Whenever they had a break, they'd meet for lunch or stay the night. It was the right thing to do. After all, they'd been together since day one. No matter what changed, they had each other to talk to and to ask for advice and to rely on whenever anything went wrong. A special bond.

Like lovers. Kind of.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

Abbey looked down the church hall, smiling at the friends gathered round, watching them find their places before the ceremony began. There was less family on one side, but no fewer friends. Molly and her fiancée were a charming couple. Abbey was pleased his sister found the right person to spend her life with.

He found his person, too. Daisy was a fond memory by now. He hadn't proposed yet, but his girlfriend was certainly the one. Warm, mature, kind-hearted… just like a certain girl he'd known just about all his life. She was with him at the wedding, but like so much of his time with Molly, it was his sister who was important right now. For a number of reasons.

She looked gorgeous. Silky white flowing dress. Flowers in her hair. Lucky man beside her.

_So beautiful._

The celebrant administered the vows.

Molly glanced at Abbey from beside the lectern. Both tearful.

* * *

><p>And yet.<p>

He felt like he was 15 again. Time to sort things out, for good.

Soon after the reception began, Abbey found himself being ushered into a private room by the blushing bride herself.

He muttered. _Can I ever be in control of these kinds of talks?_

"What are you even doing?"

Molly pushed him into the room, and closed the door behind her. "You know me! I'm not gonna talk to you out in public about this stuff."

"Ha, so you've been thinking of sorting us out too."

When they were married, Abbey was the first to stand and applaud. He was happy that she was happy. But, like Molly, he knew that it was the end of an era. "Time to grow up" wasn't right, but maybe "time to let go" was?

It was all so inarticulate.

He wasn't a kid anymore, and neither was she. But more importantly, they had who they needed. And while it would always be special… It'd never quite be the same.

Molly nodded her head.

They stood a few feet from the bar, their impromptu conversation the culmination of a lot of pre-planning. On both sides. Everyone else at the reception assumed they were having a private drink, but as they slunk into an enclave just outside of the rancourous function hall, they continued to discuss the end of a bond that began 13 years before.

She spoke in hushed tones, echoing his thoughts completely.

"I don't know if I want to, but you're right. I've been thinking more about it, especially since…"

Her slender fingers rubbed the edge of her wedding band.

"It's like, I'm your father, giving you away. A part of our lives is over with."

"Being your sister's weird enough, Abbey."

He laughed. She was right. "Yes, let's not start talking fathers and daughters."

"I'm late, you know."

He hugged her. It was mostly unspoken during the lead-up to the wedding, but he and some others had some suspicions this marriage had been spurred on by more than pure emotion.

"That's wonderful, Molly."

She drew him close.

"Please." Her breath on his ear was intoxicating. "One last time."

His head resting against her cheek, he stared forward in disbelief. "Like this?" _She was pregnant. And today, of all days…_

The newlywed stepped back from her brother. "Yes. I wasn't sure about it, but…"

She continued, her eyes cutely looking up from her downwards expression. "It's so warm, and nobody knows we're here, and…"

Abbey looked over the pretty girl before him. "What better time, huh?"

"I can't be yours that way anymore. But we have to finish up properly. And the decision I just made…"

He pushed his sister down against the modest hotel bed, her unveiled face now surrounded by a soft pillow.

"I want to be yours, one last time."

Abbey grinned. "But that's it."

"That's it. Please…"

He didn't know how sensible it was, but he couldn't help himself from her body. He settled in beside her, as he reached up the billowy white dress.

"I'll be your bride."

"This is the first time I've had a bride." He had found the edge of her soft lingerie, and started to pull it down.

"Make the most of it, my love."

Abbey was enthralled by the sight of his gorgeous sister on the bed, legs spread apart, eyes ever captivating, expression ever mischievous. At 25, she'd changed, had grown up a lot, but… she was still the love of his life.

And he as hers.

As he mounted his sister's warm body, he began a deep and passionate kiss as they whispered to each other the balance of a thousand half-spoken murmurs and pleas. Realising that this would be their last time made the union all the more urgent.

"I'm going to miss this."

"Me too."

Her dripping pussy was desperate for his length, and after nestling it against the soaked opening, he very willingly provided in stabs and lunges. The siblings moaned as the emotion of the moment washed over them, the experimentation and careful accommodation of each others' needs over the years replaced by animalistic need. To _do it_, to have sex, to _make love_.

The wedding gown had bunched up in front of Abbey and obstructed his attempt to feel her considerable breasts, but her embrace of the role as his bride (just for now) drove him into a fever. Eager to take care of Molly's needs as always, he kept one hand to support himself and used the other to tease and stroke her most sensitive place.

She was his sister. Always would be. His closest confidant. The one who trusted him for everything.

His thumb pushed and pressed against the tiny hood.

Even if this was the end of this part of their relationship, he knew it was all right. As did she. Started as kids. Helped each other grow up.

She lifted her leg higher, sweat forming on her brow as the heat, pressure and stimulation mounted.

Here they were on the day she had been given away, finally a woman, finally starting her own new life.

It was the right time.

She clenched down on his erection and pulled his chest against hers.

"Abbey. You… you mean the world to me." She murmured in contentment, occasionally straining as Abbey continued his expert handling of her most intimate parts as the thrusts grew deeper, more prolonged.

"I… I want…" He kept pumping as his fingertips brushed over her clit, causing a gasp. "I want you to know that I never regretted a thing. You've been the closest brother in so many ways…"

Abbey's eyes were closed, his mind fixated on these last moments of total intimacy as he kept the rapid pace.

Between halted breaths, she exhaled, squirming against the unrelenting force of her older brother. "I"m going to remember this feeling fo-forever… And I…"

Under her white dress, Abbey's thumb kept the circular motion as his pistoning cock kept up the pace.

Abbey felt her climax mount as he kept a consistent pace in her tunnel. He could hold her like this forever, and god knows he wanted to feel her slickness against him for so much longer, but he knew it was her day.

As she bit her lip and began the fretted gasps so familiar to her brother.

The first contraction of her canal caused a twitch, and then…

He dove in, passionately pressing his sister down into the bed for the last time. His weight pushed her shuddering body down into a blissful space between her delicate gown and the hot, sweaty mass that was the boy who taught her so much over the years. Taken care of her. In every way.

Between her spasms, he shot his final few doses of come into her body. She groaned, grit her teeth, grinding and squeezing and milking, her mouth open in a silent, shuddering scream of release.

She didn't worry about the mess. For now, all Molly wanted was the final punctuation to the physical side of her longest love affair. The couple rested in the intimate embrace,

She sat at the end of the bed and slid her panties back up, Abbey greatly appreciating his final glimpse of her most private parts.

Standing up, he began to straighten up his clothes as he glanced at the bedside clock.

"How are you going to clean up?"

"I'll go crazy if I have to do it now. I'll… I'll wash myself out on the plane. Until then…" She adjusted her dress. "Until then, you're still inside me."

Abbey smiled.

A voice echoed down the hallway. Someone was looking for them.

As she stood up, Abbey embraced her, his hand drifting to her rear but stopping short.

That was it. The last time. "Cuddles and kisses only from now on, little sis."

She sighed, her voice tinged with a little remorse, but mostly satisfaction. It was a bittersweet moment for them both.

"Thanks, Abbey. You're still the best brother I could ever wish for."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A quick kiss.

A little too deep. But it'd pass.

.


End file.
